


Much Too Strong for Fantasy

by agent_orange



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not to dream all my dream, let’s act the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Too Strong for Fantasy

When Nate dreams about Brad, they're not the dreams he expected to have—they're not sex dreams. Instead (and Brad would call him a pussy for it, for sure), there's a beach, with a chair for Nate to sit on while Brad surfs; there's an apartment in California with a fish tank and a bed they share and their clothes all mixed together in the drawers. He dreams about going back to school and seeing Brad as often as he can, on weekends and breaks, and showing Brad around the city. He thinks about going to sleep with Brad and waking up with Brad.

He dreams about a future. A future he and Brad could maybe, one day, have together.


End file.
